Against My Will
by Shiba Koichi
Summary: A bored Masaomi drags his best friend to a party, which ends in something that may end up ruining their friendship. Or will it create something new? Tension will definately rise between the two, and you'll just have to read to find out what happens next. (Rated T just in case.) MikadoXKida


It was a beautiful and bustling Friday night in the crowded Ikebukuro. Lights of all colors from street lights and signs coming from the sides of buildings shone over the crowd, dotting them with color. "C'mon man! Let's go out and do something! It's the perfect night! Let's go get a drink or something! Y'know, I won't be young forever. I have to get out and meet some gorgeous ladies!" The blonde complained to his best friend, Mikado.

"You aren't even old enough to drink, Masaomi..." He sighed. Mikado just wanted to go home. It was too loud here, and he wasn't much for crowds. The lights were bright, and with all of the activity going on here on the square, he was growing overwhelmed.

"You know that wouldn't stop me! I am Masaomi Kida! Ah, come on! Let's go find a party or something. I heard Anri was going out tonight. Let's see if we can tag along, man!" Masaomi suggested excitedly, and Mikado knew he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Mikado sighed, "Alright, Masaomi..." He glanced up at him, half expecting Masaomi to call her, not him, but as he met Masaomi's eyes, he knew exactly what he was expecting. There was a long pause between them.

"Man, if you don't pull out your phone right now and call her up, I'll do it for you, but trust me. I don't think you want me to do that," he said, mock menacingly, but he knew his best friend knew about the small crush he had on Anri, and even though he was blunt about it, Masaomi meant well.

Mikado pulled out his phone, mashing the buttons that spelled out the short-haired girl's number.

"H-Hey, Anri."

["H-hello, Mikado! How are you...?"]

Mikado looked at Masaomi desperately as he covered the speaker, "Dude, what do I say?!"

Masaomi just laughed, "Man, you got it bad. Give it over." He snatched the phone from his hand, with a childish grin on his face. 'What did he mean by "it"?' Mikado wondered.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks. It's the one and only Masaomi Kida!" He said, his pitch rising when he said his name, as if he was a product, and he was advertising himself.

["O-oh hello, Kida-kun... What's wrong?"]

"Oh, my dear, Anri, why must you always think something is wrong?"

["I... I uhm... no reason!"]

"You are adorable when you're nervous! Me and my main man, Mikado here, have nothing to do on such a beautiful night and heard you had plans! Do you mind if we tag along?"

["N-no! Not at all. Erika-chan and Walter-kun were having a party, and I was invited... I'm sure they wouldn't mind the two of you coming along as well... Meet me at the park?"]

Masaomi gave Mikado a look, as if he was telling him telepathically that he scored a deal tonight, "Sounds like a plan, cutie! Give us about ten minutes and we'll be there! Ta ta~!"

Mikado heard the phone click, and Masaomi looked up at him eagerly and gave him a thumbs up, "Mikado, my man, we have plans! We're going to the park. I don't want you and Anri getting all mushy on me though." He saw the dumbfounded look on Mikado's face as his cheeks began to get red.

"It isn't like that." Mikado looked away from him, into the sea of faces swarming the streets, hoping Masaomi would get off of the subject, "Let's just go."

Masaomi began talking to him, but Mikado wasn't listening. All he heard as his head swam in empty thoughts was something about 'major boobage' and 'short-haired girls were hot.' Things grew quiet between the two and Mikado looked up, sensing the quiet Masaomi, "What's going on, man? Not your topic?" He asked, concerned.

"Nah, just have some things on my mind, is all." Mikado shook his head and realized they had walked all the way to the park. They spotted Anri on a bench, waiting for them.

"We ready to go, gorgeous?" Mikado asked Anri teasingly, and she just smiled shyly and nodded. They made their way to the otaku duo's house, to be greeted by a pair of smiling faces.

Masaomi gave them his signature smile, and brought them in for a forced hug, "Yo Erika! Walter! We're here to party!" They both looked to each other as if saying something telepathically, and nodded, dragging the three inside.

"Whoa." was all Kida could say, surveying the set up. Booze, lights, people, snacks, he didn't know the nerds had it in them. "Let's get messed up!" He exclaimed, going straight for the acoholic beverages. Mikado sighed, silently vowing to stay sober, because he knew he was going to have to look after him when he gets buzzed, knowing how Masaomi always went overboard when it came to the stuff.

Anri found a few of her close friends, leaving Mikado to awkwardly stand by the wall to stare off into space. He decided to grab some chips, a party was a party after all, might as well make the best of it. He watched as Masaomi swept to flirt from girl to girl, and meet with friends, and he could already tell he had a light buzz. Mikado sighed yet again. He secretly wished he could get out like Masaomi did; he wished it was as easy to make friends as Masaomi made it look.

"Eh... Yo, Mikado...~!" He watched a drunk Kida make his way over to the brown haired boy, glazed over slightly with a smirk on his face and a sway in his walk. He stopped in front of him just a little too close for comfort.

"Oh... Hey, Masaomi." He said cautiously, trying to back away, pressing himself to the wall. Masaomi shifted closer, and Mikado could smell the alcohol on his breath and clothes.

"You... You know, Mikadooo..." He slurred, "I like you... I like you alot." Mikado flushed at the closeness of him, and flinched when Masaomi nearly fell onto him. Masaomi just laughed.

"Um... I... like you too, man...?" He gently pushed him back from his chest, growing uncomfortable with the situation. He knew alcohol was supposed to make people act stupid, but this was ridiculous. "Maybe we should leave, M-Masaomi... You're really messed up..."

Masaomi just laughed a bit too loudly at him, dismissing his suggestion. Mikado knew he should have found other ways to spend his Friday night. This was growing weirder and weirder for him. "Naaaaaah, maaaan! I-" he burped, and continued talking, "I liiiiiiike like you!"

Mikado's face paled, and then suddenly grew red, absorbing what his best friend had said. "W-What...? Come on, Masaomi... This isn't funny. We need to go." He grew serious, absorbing the information presented very slowly. By now, they were the center of attention, and neither of them realized that the room had grown quiet, all eyes on them. Or maybe Kida did notice, and just didn't care.

Just then, Masaomi did the unthinkable. He leaned forcefully into Mikado's face, stealing a kiss on his lips. He heard audible gasps, and a few idiots whistling. Mikado's bottom lip began to tremble, and his eyes darted behind the blonde, at the half-shocked, half-discusted look on most of the guests faces.

Mikado felt tears of embarrassment begin to well up in his eyes, and he did the only thing he knew to do in a situation like this. He pushed Masaomi off of him, who stumbled back and fell right on his butt, and ran. He ran his rehearsed daily route to his tiny apartment, this being the only place he knew he could go without feeling as if the whole world was staring at him.

Mikado shakily unlocked the door, and ran inside, locking the door behind him. Before he could even make it to his bed, he broke down in tears. He crawled quickly into bed, and curled into a ball under the covers, hoping to disappear, or become just a fly on the wall. Something no one would care about, or ever look at him like that again. He couldn't forget the look on the crowd's faces. The embarrassment he felt. Or the feeling of Masaomi's lips on his, even though it was forced and the booze made his breath taste horrible.

Masaomi sat on the floor for a second, trying to make his clouded brain process what had just happened, as he looked through the crowd. Anri stood with her friends, staring at him with her mouth slightly agape. Walter looked slightly confused, and Erika looked as if she may pass out with a nosebleed as she swooned. The girls Masaomi previously flirted with were looking at him with even more discust than they did after he got rejected by them. There were also faces he didn't recognize, but they shared expressions similar to the females'. He grinned, "Some party, eh, people?!" He said, not grasping the fact as to why they were quiet. He stood up and walked to the door, "Kida out!" He said, throwing up peace signs and walking out. There was quite an awkward air to the whole situation, to a sober person atleast. Everyone was quiet, all except for Erika, of course, who was mumbling something about BL. Slowly they went back to talking and the weird air was gone.

Masaomi headed for Mikado's, wanting to crash at his best friend's, since it was closer, acting as nothing had ever happened. Maybe he had forgotten already. With the amount of booze he had ingested, he certainly wouldn't remember in the morning. He approached the door, and twisted the handle. It was locked. He had the spare key Mikado gave him, if he'd every need somewhere to go to hide out for a while, knowing the trouble the blonde was capable of stirring up.

He took the key out of his pocket, and walked in, going straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. There was a dull pain coming from his head, and he knew in a few hours, a headache would be in full swing.

"Eh, Mikado? Where ya at, buddy?" He asked, searching the rooms for him, finding him in his room, asleep in the covers. Fatigue had overcome him suddenly, and he crawled into bed beside him, falling asleep quickly.

Mikado woke up hazily, and felt like going straight back to sleep. His head hurt, and he tried not to think about last night. He felt a shift on his bed, and he jumped up suddenly on instinct. He saw Masaomi fast asleep in his bed. 'How long had he been there?!' Mikado wondered, and sighed in exhasperation. After last night, he really just wished Masaomi would leave him alone right now.

"Morning, dude..." Kida said from behind him hazily, "My head is killing me... What happened last night...?"

Mikado shifted to face him with a suprised look on his face. "You mean... You don't remember a...anything that happened last night...?"

The blonde shook his head, suddenly raising an eyebrow, "Is there something I should remember, Mikado...?"

It was quiet, all except for the bustling of people outside in the morning streets of the city. Mikado's face turned a scarlet color as he shook his head, afraid to speak up. He glanced at his feet.

Masaomi's face brightened slyly, "Aww, you sly dog...! Did you hook up with Anri last night...?! I knew you had it in you, buddy!" He laughed, patting his best pal's back in approval.

"N-No! I didn't 'hook up' with Anri!" Mikado was angry now. Really angry. More angry and frustrated than he's ever been with Kida, even though he was unsure why. He knew that his friend was just being supportive of him. It was mostly out of frustration, he assumed. It wasn't fair. Masaomi had no recollection of the kiss, but Mikado was cursed with the memory. It wasn't just the kiss that made him upset. It was the embarrassment. It was the faces, all on him. Masaomi being drunk. It was all of that.

"Whoa... Chill man..." Kida said in a calming, worried voice. He held up his hands innocently, creating a silent truce between the two, but Masaomi wasn't going to let it initiate. He wasn't just angry now. He was pissed.

His face grew red with anger. "Don't tell me 'Chill, man'!" He said in a mocking tone "You don't just drag me to a party I didn't even want to go to, flirt with a bunch of girls, get drunk and kiss me-" Mikado covered his mouth. Curse his word vomit. The redness on his face from the anger quickly morphed into embarrassment.

"I... kissed... you...?" He asked with a mortified look on his face. By his sickened expression, Mikado could tell any future chance he had with him, and their friendship, just flew out the window. Mikado stared at his feet.

"Yo, dude."

Mikado looked up to see a grin on his face, "Why are you looking at me like that...?" He asked, nearly in embarrassed tears.

Kida had a sly glint in his caramel brown eyes, "Was I any good...?"

**Author's Note:**

**I wanted to write ShiZaya but I couldn't find the motive, so I bring you MiKida! XD Please review. It will let me know if I should continue the story or not. ;-; **

** ~Your Author, Shiba~**


End file.
